Dans les bras d'un assassin
by Hidan-after-death
Summary: Alors qu'elle n'a que 7 ans, Hinata rencontre Itachi Uchiwa. 10 ans plus tard,une mission lui est confiée, elle va revoir Itachi...Mais comment réagira-telle ? Du mystère, un ItachixHinata, du yaoi !warning ! et peut-etre d'autres couples.
1. Chapitre 1 : Souvenirs

_**Mon premier chapitre de ma premiere fic ici *_____* J'espère que ca va vous plaire !**_

_**PS : les perso de naruto m'appartienne pas (heureusement pasque sinon Itachi serait avec Hidan depuis longtemps, tout comme naruto et sasuke *.*)**_

**Chapitre 1: Souvenir**

Quand Neji a parlé des Hyuuga à l'examen chuunin, il n'a mentionné qu'un essai d'enlèvement concernant Hinata. Pourtant, il y en a eu deux… Le premier est connu de la plupart des gens, le deuxième n'a été vu que par Neji. « C'est lui qui l'a sauvé ! », direz-vous. Et bien non ! Il n'était là, bien que déjà fort pour son âge, qu'en simple spectateur, je vais à présent vous dire ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là.

« À cette époque, elle n'avait que sept ans, et elle était déjà insomniaque. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle entendit son agresseur.

Dès qu'elle le vit, elle su qu'il était dangereux : il suffisait de regarder son bandeau frontal sur lequel était gravé le signe d'Oto no Kuni. Les ninjas de là-bas étaient réputés pour ne pas être attendre, elle fila par la fenêtre du plus vite qu'elle pouvait, mais pas assez pour le distancer. À ce moment-là, Neji arriva et attaqua l'ennemi, mais, malheureusement, il se fit balayer d'un coup de continuait de courir, elle était à bout de souffle, pieds nus et en chemise de nuit, l'herbe humide lui chatouillant le talon.

Et en petite fille de 7 ans, elle ne pu que se précipiter dans les bras du premier venu, qui était en l'occurrence un jeune homme aux cheveux noir de jais, attachés en queue-de-cheval basse. Il portait un long manteau noir orné de nuages rouges et ses yeux couleur de sang luisaient dans la se trouvait dans les bras d'un assassin elle n'y prêtait pas attention, elle se serrait contre lui autant qu'elle le pouvait en sanglotant :

-J…J'ai peur… , et lui jetant un regard mouillé de larmes.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. La voix du jeune homme était rassurante. La petite fille se calma. L'homme d'Oto débarqua alors, Neji à ses trousses, et blêmi en voyant la personne qui se tenait devant lui.

-Vous…Vous êtes Itachi Uchiwa ?

-Précisément, répondit-il avec un sourire.

-Que... qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Ce n'était pas prévu dans le plan ! s'écria le ninja ennemi d'une voix apeurée.

-Ce que je fais ici ne te regarde en aucun point, rétorqua l'homme d'Akatsuki » Sur ces mots, il lâcha Hinata et d'un coup d'épée, il eut raison de l'homme et se tourna vers l'héritière des Hyuga et déposa un baiser sur son front :

-Quel est ton nom, petite?

-…Hinata

-Je ne l'oublierai pas. Sur ces mots, il lui sourit tristement et s'éloigna dans la pénombre…

-Moi non plus, je ne t'oublierai pas...

Ni Hinata ni Neji ne dire ce qui c'était passé à Hiashi ou à qui que ce soit d'autre.

_10 ans plus tard..._

-Maître Kurenai! Vous êtes en retard! Un jeune brun surexcité monté sur un chien blanc énorme dont on ne pouvait définir la race venait de s'exclamer à l'approche d'une femme aux cheveux bouclés et aux yeux rouges qui semblaient lire dans votre esprit.

- Kiba, ça ne... commença t-elle.

-C'est maître Asuma n'est-ce-pas? demanda Shino, un autre jeune homme dont le corps était presque entièrement couvert par un manteau vert foncé.

-Kiba! Shino! Ce que Kurenai-sensei fait de sa vie ne vous regarde pas! La jeune femme qui avait parlé avait de longs cheveux noirs avec des reflets bleus attachés en tresse haute qui lui arrivaient en dessous des fesses et deux mèches cachait son visage en parties des deux cotés de son visage où étincelaient de grands yeux blanc violet.

-Merci Hinata » dit Kurenai, confuse d'être percée si facilement à jour par ses trois élèves.

En effet, Hinata avait pris beaucoup d'assurance, avait maintenant 17 ans et prenait en main ses coéquipiers qui avaient tendance à se mêler un peu trop des affaires des autres.

-D'accord, d'accord! t'énerve pas pour si peu ! capitula Kiba qui avait appris, entre temps, à se méfier d'Hinata en colère.

-Bien! Ils ne devraient plus tarder...

-Kurenai sensei! Deux jeunes filles arrivaient en courant. Celle qui avait crié avait deux chignons de chaque côté de la tête, de grands yeux rieurs couleur chocolat et portait une robe chinoise par-dessus un large pantalon, et tout comme son amie, elle devait avoir un an de différence avec Kiba et les autres.

L'amie en question avait l'air un peu plus sérieuse, des yeux décidés d'un vert profond et des cheveux blonds attachés en quatre couettes. La jeune fille portait un pseudo kimono fendu aux côtés de ses jambes. Dès qu'elles furent arrivées a leur hauteur, Kurenai demanda:

-Euh... Neji et Kotetsu n'étaient pas sensés vous accompagner ?

-Ah si ! Mais on a préféré se dépêcher parce que les deux autres traînaient, expliqua Temari. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver.

En effet, les deux jeunes (et super beaux gosses pensèrent certaines des jeunes filles) arrivèrent peu après en soupirant.

-Vous voilà! Je vais pouvoir vous expliquer votre mission, annonça Kurenai.

-"Votre"?, vous ne venez pas avec nous sensei? s'enquit Kotetsu.

-Non, L'hokage a décrété que vous deviez y aller seuls. C'est pourquoi je vais nommer un chef. Donc, le chef sera Kotetsu. Étant plus âgé, il a un peu plus d'expérience que vous. Voici votre mission. Elle sorti un parchemin et commença à lire:

- L'Akatsuki ne s'étant pas manifestée depuis quelques temps, la présence de cinq de leurs membres a Kiri no kuni nous intrigue, et c'est pour cela que nous prenons les mesures nécessaires en vous envoyant là-bas pour une mission de membres repérés sont : Hidan, Deidara, Hoshigaki Kisame, Akasuna no Sasori et Uchiwa itachi.

Au moment où le nom d'Itachi fut prononcé, Shino remarqua qu'Hinata avait sursauté imperceptiblement, mais il n'en dit rien.

-Voilà! Je vous souhaite donc bonne chance et surtout ne vous faites pas prendre au piège!

-Attendez Kurenai ! s'exclama Temari au moment où elle allait partir, Pourquoi Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura ne sont-ils pas envoyés sur cette mission?

-Parce qu'ils vouent une haine sans égale aux membres d'Akatsuki et qu'ils fonceraient sûrement sans beaucoup réfléchir, surtout Sasuke.

-Je comprends...-Bon et cette fois-ci, je vous laisse pour de bon, il y a une carte au dos de la lettre. »Elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

-Bon, et bien on a plus qu'a y aller... Tout le monde a ses affaires ? Demanda le nouveau chef de l'unité.

-Oui!

-Très bien!

-EN ROUTE ! hurla Tenten, surexcitée.

C'est ainsi que ces sept ninjas se retrouvèrent sur le chemin de Kiri no kuni où il allait leur arriver bien plus d'aventures qu'ils ne le croient....

Quelques moments de l'histoire qui ont eu lieu avant la réunion et des détails sur la présence de Temari à Konoha:

_Extrait 1:_

Kotetsu s'ennuyait ferme, il était de garde à la porte de Konoha et à part regarder les mouche voler, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire...C'est à ce moment-là qu'une jeune femme montée sur un cheval couleur sable vint troubler l'ennuyeuse tranquillité du ninja...

-Salut Kotetsu! lança t-elle, en descendant de sa monture.

-Salut ! Qu'est ce qui t'amène? interrogea-t-il en amenant le cheval de la belle aux écuries.

-Ah! M'en parle pas! Mon frère m'a ordonné de venir ici pour aider à la préparation de l'examen chuunin, et aussi pour établir de meilleures relations entre les villages, Elle éclata de rire, comme si elles n'étaient déjà pas assez bonnes, les relations!

-Je vois...

-Enfin le point positif, c'est que je pourrais voir Tenten, Hinata et toi par la même occasion donc ça tombe bien !

-Mouais... Il ne savait pas quoi dire ; le fait qu'elle se réjouisse de le revoir, LUI, lui rappela qu'il avait toujours eu un faible pour elle....

-Je te laisse! Je dois faire mon rapport a Tsunade-san! On se rejoint à Ichiraku avec les filles!

Puis elle s'éloigna en courant. Kotetsu la regarda jusqu'à ce qu' Izumo, son coéquipier, le rappelle a l'ordre

_Extrait 2:_

-Kiba.

-Mm...

-Viens.

-Mm...

-Kiba, vient ici.

-Mm..

.-KIBA-VIENT-ICI-TOUT-DE-SUITE-C'EST-TA-MÈRE-QUI-TE-LE-DEMANDE!

-HEIN ? Qu'est ce que ?Maman ? Hinata ? S'écria le jeune Inuzuka, incrédule, depuis quand tu sais imiter ma mère?

-Depuis la dernière fois où je suis venue chez toi et que ta mère t'a crié dessus, je me suis entraîné dur.

-...

-Allez, prépare tes affaires et rejoint moi, Kurenai-sensei nous demande!

-Ok ok! mais pitié! La prochaine fois n'imite pas ma mère, je me fais suffisamment hurler dessus chez moi pour que ma coéquipière imite ma mère!

-C'est à voir... Et elle s'en fut de chez Kiba, le laissant méditer sur ces dernières paroles...

_Extrait 3:_

- Deidara éteint cette musique!

-...

-DEIDARA!

-QUOI?

-Éteint cette musique tout de suite j'en peux plus!

-Pff... Tu ne sais pas apprécier la vraie musique!-Le métal, c'est PAS de la musique!

-Si!

-Non!

-Si!

-Non!

-Dis Itachi, tu crois que Deidara et Hidan vont continuer comme ça longtemps?

-Je ne sais pas... espérons... espérons...("SI! NON!") En fait, Kisame, je crois qu'on peut toujours rêver pour qu'ils s'arrêtent, ce ne serait qu'un simple et doux rêve... Il laissa là Kisame planté devant les deux autres qui se hurlaient dessus.

_**Enfin la fin ! en esperant que les bonus de fin vous plaisent ! dites moi si vous en voulez d'autre ou si vous avez des preference de perso pour ca ! (t'facon je le ferait meme si vous voulez pas x3)**_

_**Review ? (je vient de comprendre ce que ca veut dire o_o)**_


	2. Chapter 2 : Rêve

Chapitre 2 : Rêve

Je sent une main dans mes cheveux. Douce, tendre.

Je connais cette main.

Je sent quelque chose de tiède qui tiens ma main. Je connais cette sensation. Mais la main qui tiens la mienne est habituellement glacée.

Il doit être la depuis longtemps.

J'ouvre les yeux. Ma vision est brouillée mais je sait a qui appartient cette silhouette devenue familière a présent.

Et puis enfin je peut voir son visage fin, ses yeux d'un noir abysse. Il a l'air si jeune mais pourtant si vieux en même temps de par la sagesse dans ses yeux. On voit qu'il a vécu des choses dures.

Cette impression est rehaussée par ses « cerne » , de grand trait noir courant des yeux au milieu des joues.

Il me sourit. Il a l'air si tendre ainsi. On ne dirait pas qu'il est... Ce tueur qui a massacré sa famille.

Je tend la main vers son visage, le caresse du doigt. Il prend ma main dans les sienne et la pose contre sa joue et ferme les yeux. Je sourit a mon tour. Sentant mon regard sur lui, il rouvre les yeux et fixe ses yeux dans les mien. Je ne peut pas m'en détacher. Enfin il parle.

- Bonsoir Princesse… Sa voix est suave, envoutante.

- je suis heureuse que tu soit la Itachi. l m'appelle toujours par ce surnom a présent. C'est un peu vrai; Je suis l'héritière des Hyuga après tout. Je me redresse sur mes oreiller. Regarde l'heure.

3 heure du matin.

-Depuis combien de temps attend tu la ?

- Peu importe. J'ai un cadeau pour toi.

-Un cadeau ? e n'est pas son genre pourtant. Je me demande ce qu'il a derrière la tête.

Il ne répond pas a ma question et prend quelque chose de sous sa veste. C'ets minuscule, je ne le voit pas dans son poing.

-Assis toi sur le coté du lit.

Je m'exécute et il s'assoit a coté de moi. Je me tourne vers lui et il reprend ma main. Il ouvre la sienne et je vois une bague. Simple. Avec seulement le signe des Uchiwa sur le dessus. Le tour est finement sculpté en spirale, des signe sont gravés dessus.

-Si tu accepte cette bague alors nous serons unis a jamais, et la protection des Uchiwa te sera accordée. Tu sait que je partirais bientôt… Je veut être sur que tu sera protégée lorsque je ne serais plus la.

Je rougis comme a mon habitude. Pourquoi est ce que je rougis dans un moment pareil ? Je le regarde, son visage est décidé. Ses yeux espère une réponse favorable. Je lui souris a nouveau, le rassure.

Je sent alors mon esprit s'élever de mon corps, il survole la scène. Un « j 'accepte » silencieux se forme sur mes lèvres. Je m'élève encore, il m'embrasse, on tombe sur le lit, tout se brouille tandis que ses mains parcourt mon corps…

Hinata se réveille en sursaut. En sueur. Elle cherche automatiquement la bague a son doigt, respire de nouveau.

Elle ne voit, ni n'entend l'ombre qui s'éloigne sous les arbres…

_Je sais le chapitre 2 est plus court. Le style change aussi, mais le 1er chapitre a été écrit il y a a peu près un an u.u"_


	3. Chapter 3 : Attirance

_**Cher Lecteurs/lectrices voici enfin le 3**__**ème**__** chapitre ! Au départ il devait être plus long mais j'ai décidé de le couper pour vous ^o^ Comme je suis une graande flemmarde, j'ai eu peur de mettre trop de temps a taper la deuxième partie du chapitre sur l'ordi. Voici donc un chapitre un peu a part; on se concentre sur Shino et neji, car comme j'ai prévenus, il y a du yaoi ici ! Bon, la c'esr juste du shonen-ai hein u_u Mais je préviens quand même, pour ceux qui préférerais passer ce chapitre (car il n'apporte rien de plus a l'histoire pour le moment), vous pouvez.**_

_**En espérant que ca vous plaira ^^**_

Elle sent encore ses mains sur sa peau…ca fait pourtant quelques années déjà. Mais son souvenirs est toujours la, elle se souviens de son parfum, son sourire, la douceur de ses lèvres…

Hinata se lève et respire un bon coup. A cause de cette mission, voila qu'elle se souvenais encore de cette nuit…

Et si elle LE revoyais ? Est-ce qu'il pensais encore a elle ? Est-ce qu'il l'aimait encore ? Peu probable. Mais, a ce moment la, caressant inconsciemment la bague a son doigt, elle espérait plus que tout qu'il se souvienne.

Elle frissonna et pensa retourner sous sa couverture. Mais son corps était encore chaud, la jeune fille resta la encore un instant, elle leva les yeux au ciel, admirant la voute étoilée. Un sourire au lèvres.

Du coin de l'œil, Shino observait sa coéquipière. Hinata était rarement troublée a présent, et cette fois, c'était sérieux.

Peu importe la raison, ce qui était sur, c'est que Itachi était au cœur du problème…

La brune se recoucha alors et Shino se permis un regard sur son entourage. Tous dormais profondément, a l'exception de Neji. Hinata ne l'avais pas remarqué, discret comme il était dans son uniforme noir, un simple t-shirt résille sur son torse musclé.

Il ne se rendais d'ailleurs pas compte que le garçon aux insectes l'observais de la sorte.

Shino lui-même se demanda ce qu'il lui prenais de mater ainsi son ainé. Il espérais juste que ca ne le reprendrais pas, sinon se serais mauvais signe.

Avant qu'il ai pu détourner les yeux, le brun se retourna et ficha ses yeux blanc dans ceux, caché derrière des lunettes de soleil, du dresseur d'insecte…Grâce a sa vue décuplée par son byakugan il pouvais voir au delà de ses verre noir qui lui cachais le visage. Et Shino ne le savais pas, mais le Hyuga était fasciné par ce qu'il voyait par-dessous. Il était le seul étranger a la famille Aburame, avec Hinata, a avoir vus ses yeux.

A leurs grande surprise a tout les deux, Shino se mis a rougir ! Il détourna brusquement son regard et se leva, il avait besoin de s'éloigner un peu…

- Ou vas tu ? La voix de Neji avait retenti a ses oreilles mais il ne se retourna pas. Il se délecta un instant de ce son grave, soyeux, qui coulais comme une source a son ouïe, puis répondis, essayant de contrôler sa voix, et pour une personne non-expérimentée il aurais parus parfaitement calme, cependant une oreilles entrainée pouvais sentir le léger tremblement de sa voix.

- Prendre l'air. Il fait trop..chaud.

- Je veut bien te croire, mais tu est sur que tu va bien ? Ta voix tremble un peu. Le regard de lune le fixais, l'inspectait.

- Je t'assure. Tout va bien. Sur ses mots Shino repris sa marche en direction des arbres. Le temps était lourd et l'orage menaçais.

Si ca avait été quelqu'un d'autre, si certaine choses ne s'était pas passée, Neji l'aurait laissé aller, mais il n'était pas rassuré de voir Shino partir comme ca. Il réveilla Temari et se leva, suivant la trace de l'Aburame, ne prêtant même pas attention a la jeune femme rouspétant derrière lui comme quoi elle avait été réveillée trop tôt.

Il le suivit un moment, l'ayant perdu de vue et ne le suivant que grâce a son chakra, il ne savait pas ou ca le mènerais. Bientôt la piste s'arrêta, Neji avança plus prudemment. Il se cacha dans des fourrés et regarda ce que faisait sa « proie »…

Ce qu'il vit le fit déchanter.

Shino était bien la, il avait enlevé son long manteau et portait un chandail sans manche qui moulait son corps fin et musclé a la perfection. Ses lunettes étaient posée par terre a son coté

, il se tenais debout, les yeux fermé sur son beau visage relevé vers une arche formée par des arbres au dessus de lui. La scène était éclairée par de nombreuse lucioles voletant autour de lui.

Il se décala et le Hyuga pu enfin voir ses yeux au naturel. Il sentit son cœur battre dans sa poitrine.

De fine goutte se profilère sur son cou, Shino soupira, enfin la pluie. Il en avait bien besoin a cet instant. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que Neji le retienne ainsi ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel, se délectant de cette pluie bienfaisante, essayant de retrouver le calme. Mais le souvenir du Hyuga le hantait. Depuis ce jour, il ne sortait pas de ses pensées. La sensation qu'on l'épiait le sorti de ses souvenirs. Qui était-ce ?

- Sortez de la ! Sa voix était autoritaire. Il serait sans pitié pour un ennemis. Mais il n'eut besoin de proférer aucune menace, son guetteur sorti des fourrés proche.

- Neji…

La seule chose qu'on pouvais a présent voir se refléter dans les yeux de celui-ci était ceux de Shino. Jaune mordorés, diaphanes, presque transparents. Et perçant. Comme s'il transperçait son âme.

Le regard acéré était fixé sur lui, Neji voulu dire quelque chose mais Shino le devança.

- Je t'ai pourtant dit que je voulais être seul. Quelle raison t'a poussé a me suivre ?

- Je..m'inquiétait pour toi. Des mots durs a prononcer pour un Hyuga, mais il n'avait pas réfléchit, laissant parler son cœur.

Le dresseur d'insecte paru troublé un instant, mais bien vite il redevint froid.

- Ce n'est pas ton genre de t'inquiéter. Une raison particulière ?

- je tiens a toi. C'était juste un chuchotement.

La pluie redoubla d'intensité. L'orage gronda.

Le silence.

- Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas un peu tendancieux de dire ca a un homme ?

Neji s'avança alors et ramena Shino a lui d'un mouvement brusque, lui tenant le bras, la douleur se lisais sur ses traits; Shino ne s'y attendait pas.

- Tu as quelque chose contre ca ? Qu'un homme tienne a un autre homme ?

Il resta silencieux, un éclair les illumina.

-Non. Je n'ai rien contre ce fait. Il vrilla son regard dans celui de lune de Neji. Surtout...si c'est toi qui le dit.

Il se dégagea et passa a côté de Neji, reprenant ses affaires au passage. Son manteau était trempé mais il le mis quand même, faisant de même avec ses lunettes.

Son ainé n'avait pas bougé, les joues rouges. Il se retourna, Shino était près a partir.

- A mon avis on va pas tarder a repartir, la pluie a du réveiller tout le monde, dépêche toi de revenir au campement.

Suite a ses paroles, il disparut sous les arbres, laissant Neji désemparé qui s'adossa a un arbre, fermant les yeux. Un sourire éclaira vite son visage.

Il revint au camp peu de temps après, ayant repris contenance. Temari lui passa un savon au grand plaisir de Kiba, puis il repartir en vitesse, car rester la sous la pluie ne menais a rien.

_**Et oui ! Y a pas que dans les dessins animes et avec une jeune filles en fleur qu'on retrouve la scène des lucioles x) Chez moi c'est avec n'importe qui et sans bisous de fin !**_

_**Et dite...reviews ? *-* (je m'excuse par avance de l'orthographe et des dialogues que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal a mettre en place)**_


	4. Chapter 4: Il est temps Princesse

_**CHAPITRE 4 : « Il est temps Princesse »**_

_**Le chapitre 4 ou la deuxième partie du chapitre 3 ! J'ai eu le courage de l'écrire, et ca a été dur, la flémingite aigue me guette plus que tout a présent !**_

_**Tiens, vous savez que le mot flémingite existe pour de bon sur work ? Classe !**_

_**Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez, et puis vous inquiétez pas, Hinata reprendra du poil de la bête dans le prochains, normalement ! Mais faudra attendre un peu, je m'occupe de mes deux autres fiction : Cookies Island et Chronique Immortelle (pas sur le site celle la). Pas simple, pas simple (surtout quand on a des cours d'Allemand a apprendre =x= )**_

On reprend notre histoire quelque jours plus tard, le petit groupe est proche de la frontière de Kiri, ils sont conscient que leur but n'est plus très loin mais ils discutent plutôt joyeusement. En fait, c'est Temari, Tenten et kiba qui débattaient sur le membre le plus sexy d'Akatsuki. (oui, oui vous avez bien lu : Kiba aussi )

Mais cette scène sera relatée plus tard, pour le moment, ce qui nous intéresse se passe un peu plus loin, dans une auberge où ils se sont arrêté pour la nuit…

C'était un endroit comme on en voit dans les westerns ou les vieux films : des tables rondes, des voyageurs au capes poussiéreuses, des personnes glauques les regardant entrer, de la fumée de cigarette un peu partout, et bien sur un barman en train d'essuyer inlassablement des verre déjà propres. Ce barman n'avait en fait rien a faire ici : des cheveux mi-long avec des petit tresse pour les agrémenter, ils étaient blond foncés et bouclé, d'étonnant yeux bleu illuminait le tout tandis qu'une impression d'extrême gentillesse émanait de lui.

Après être entrés sous les regard inquisiteurs de certains voyageurs, la petite troupe s'assit a une table dans un coin et Kiba alla commander au barman.

Leur boisson furent servie avec un grand sourire par le barman qui disait s'appeler Patrice, un nom étrange qui leur fit penser qu'il était étranger.

Bientôt, deux personnes entrèrent sur une petit scène au fond de la pièce, leur visages étaient cachés par des masque décorés d'arabesque ressemblant a des nuage, mais malgré ses masques, nos ninja les reconnurent de suite, des signes ne trompaient pas.

L'un était grand, bien bâti avec une peau virant au bleu, des cheveux de même couleur, plus foncés, il portait un yukata couleur automne, des feuilles et fleurs brodée dessus, étrangement cela lui convenait a merveille. Cependant, cet homme qu'ils avaient reconnu semblait différent, avec un visage plus fin, ses cheveux étaient aussi plus long.

L'autre était plus menu, fin, ses cheveux étaient noirs et attaché en hauteur, il portait lui aussi un yukata, mais de couleur bleu nuit, avec des fleurs blanche qui évoluaient depuis le bas du vêtement.

C'est Kiba qui exprima leur pensée a tous, mais ce ne fut qu'un murmure tellement la surprise était grande.

-Itachi…Et Kisame.

Les deux hommes se mirent alors en place, Ils prirent tout deux d'élégants violons posés sur la scène, il se tenaient avec beaucoup de grâce.

Ils jouèrent alors un air doux, simple et beau. On avait l'étrange impression de tomber, encore et encore a travers les nuages et le ciel, Hinata ferma les yeux, cet air lui était familier, Itachi le lui jouais avant…Bien avant.

Le temps semblais s'être ralentis, les émotions ressortais, il n'y avait plus un bruit dans la salle.

A la dernière note, un silence persista encore, les musiciens sortirent de scène, personne ne fit un geste, le temps semblait figé, Hinata se leva et Itachi ficha ses yeux de braise dans ceux de lune de la jeune fille, elle s'approcha, comme dans un rêve, un faible son lui échappa.

-I..ta..chi. Sa main était tendue vers l'assassin, qui la prie délicatement dans la sienne, soudain un cris les retins;

-ARRETE TOI !

Neji avait crié, il savait ce qui allais se passer, mais ne pouvais l'admettre.

-Hinata..Je t'en supplie..

L'héritière se tourna vers son cousin, on lisait sa décision dans ses yeux, elle se retourna vers Itachi mais Kiba les arrêta d'un ton moqueur.

-C'est pratique ca, on a même pas besoin de vous chercher, vous venez a nous !

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvre de l'Uchiwa, il attira doucement sa douce a lui.

-Je ne viens pas a vous mais a l'héritière. Toute résistance sera inutile, Hinata n'aimerais pas que je blesse l'un de vous.

Son sourire, son regard…Il semblait si dangereux. Le reste du groupe n'osa plus s'avancer, en parole comme en geste. Il chuchota alors :

-Il est temps princesse…ses lèvre se posèrent doucement sur celle d'Hinata qui ferma les yeux avant de s'affaisser dans les bras de son kidnappeur qui la pris délicatement dans les bras, comme s'il tenait une poupée de porcelaine.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire ? Shino s'était exprimé calmement, mais d'un ton sérieux.

-J'ai juste l'intention de passer un peu de temps avec une personne qui m'importe plus que ma vie.

Kisame parla alors, sa voix était grave, calme et assez étrange.

-Vous vous retrouverez en temps voulut, car vous avez tous un rôle a jouer dans cette histoire.

C'est sur ses mots que les deux hommes d'Akatsuki disparurent, dans un nuage de fumée. La salle parue se ranimer et Temari pu enfin s'exprimer

-C'est quoi ce délire ? Je pouvais ni parler ni bouger, qu'est ce que ce connard nous avait fait ! Et pourquoi vous pouviez parler vous deux ?

-Peut être qu'en ce moment précis, c'était a eux de parler, le temps décidera de votre rôle futur, et ce jour là ils ne pourrons rien faire, mais vous si. Le barman s'était approché sans qu'ils puissent faire un geste, Kotetsu lui répondit, sur la défensive:

-Vous avez quelque chose a voir avec eux ? Avec toute cette histoire ?

-Pas le moins du monde, je sais certaine chose d'intuition, les gens parlent beaucoup ici… Il leur sourit et retourna a son poste. Neji se dit alors qu'il était temps de leur raconter cet incidents qui avait eu lieu 10 ans auparavant…

BONUS

Comment ne pas s'ennuyer en chemin ou quel est le membre le plus sexy d'Akatsuki:

- Je ne te comprend pas Kiba, en quoi Hidan est-il attirant ?

-Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais…Il a un corps tellement musclé, et beau. Y a pas mal de mec qui voudraient avoir un corps pareil !

-Chacun ses gouts Tema, toi tu craque bien sur Sasori ! C'est une marionnette tu sait

-Et alors ? Il a un cœur humain tu sait…Et puis tu as vus ce magnifique sourire *u*

-Perso je préfère Deidara, tu ne peut pas nier qu'il est sexy quand même ! Avec ses hauts résilles…

- Ah ! Je comprend maintenant pourquoi tu as forcé Neji a mettre des haut comme ca Tenten, quel beau fantasme.

-Bakaaa ! Tenten se mit a poursuivre Kiba le long du chemin et Temari eu la « bonne » idée de demander son avis a Hinata.

-Qui…je préfère ? ..Euh, et bien…Itachi, je suppose.

-Comment ca tu suppose ? Tu redeviens timide maintenant ?

Hinata pris la mouche

-Bien sur que non ! Itachi est vraiment ce lui que je préfère. Parce que ses yeux sont superbe. Elle fit la moue et ignora Temari par la suite. Tout a ses pensée, elle se demanda ce qu'elle avait fait pour qu'on lui pose pareille question ! Comme si ce n'était pas assez difficile de ne pas penser a lui tout le temps…

_**Et vous avez de la chance, j'ai faillis faire chanter le générique français de Nicky Larson a Itachi et Kisame x) Imaginez ca :**_

_**C'est alors qu'Itachi s'empara du micro tandis que Kisame activais la musique tout en faisant les cor.**_

_**Itachi se déhancha alors, se débarrassant de son Yukata , se retrouvant en tenue de cuir, il chanta, enfiévré :**_

_**« Une ombre file dans la nuit, c'est un assassin qui s'enfuit, **_

_**et comme un démon il sourit, son crime restera impuni,**_

_**une voiture qui surgit, un coup de frein des pneu qui cris, **_

_**un coup de feu qui retenti, la justice s'appelle Nicky ! »**_

_**. . . Ca fait peur hein ? xD**_


End file.
